


Vanilla & Blueberries

by B1tchyUn1corn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Bathtubs, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Goshiki Tsutomu, Love Bites, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1tchyUn1corn/pseuds/B1tchyUn1corn
Summary: Goshiki is feeling down, so it's up to Kogane to take care of him
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Kudos: 137





	Vanilla & Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments

Kogane kept sneaking glances at Goshiki. They were both sitting on Goshiki’s bed, watching something. Except they weren't. Kogane was worrying and Goshiki was… well... 

He seemed out of it.

This wouldn’t concern Kogane normally. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for them to sit in silence. Sure, they were more of the energetic sort, the passion was more to compensate for their skills. With each other however, there was no need to compensate for anything. They liked each other for who they were, flaws and all. 

But this was different. Goshiki looked pensive. His eyebrows were furrowed and lips formed a tiny pout. He seemed to be curling in on himself. And it hurt Kogane to not know what happened. It was best to wait for Goshiki to open up but still. 

They were half-way into the movie (Home, because it's adorable, that’s why) when Goshiki spoke up. 

“I messed up my spikes today. Coach Washijo got mad.” 

Ah. That made sense. 

Goshiki lived on praise. He adored having his accomplishments acknowledged and admired. But on the flipside, it meant it hit even harder to be admonished for his shortcomings. Kogane shifted to sit with his legs bent in front of him, facing Goshiki. His hands were open, beckoning Goshiki to come between them. 

His eyes widened but quickly crawled over to sit on Kogane’s lap. He held onto Kogane’s shoulders while Kogane’s hands hugged Goshiki’s waist. He gave a small smile before pecking Goshiki’s lips. He gave a few more pecks before Goshiki opened his mouth, signaling for more. 

Kogane got the signal. 

He immediately shoved his tongue in Goshiki’s mouth, making him moan. He explored the wet cavern licking every crevice and swiping his tongue over Goshiki’s. All Goshiki could do was moan, he tried to fight back but to no avail. Besides, it wasn’t like being dominated by Kogane was the worst thing. 

This went on for a couple minutes before Kogane pulled away to breathe, a string of saliva connecting them. Kogane gasped at the view before him. Goshiki’s face was red, his eyes hazy and lips were swollen. He looked wrecked and Kogane barely did anything. 

“Fuck, you look so pretty, 'Tomu,” Kogane whispered reverently, eyes hooded as he looked up to Goshiki’s face. 

Goshiki squeaked and hid his face in the crook of Kogane’s neck. He normally basked in the face of praise but whenever it came to Kogane, it just made him shy with its sincerity. Kogane chuckled at the cute reaction he got and moved to carefully set Goshiki on his back. He ran his hands over his sides, trying to coax him into untangling himself from Kogane, which he did so albeit reluctantly. 

Kogane chuckled before leaning down to kiss Goshiki’s neck. He softly sucked on patches of skin before biting down harshly, drawing a delicious moan from Goshiki.

“You sound so pretty, 'Tomu. Moan some more for me.” 

Goshiki mewled at the praise, tilting so that Kogane would have easier access to his neck. Kogane went back to biting and leaving hickies all over the neck. His hands moved to slowly take off his jacket, disconnecting his lips for a moment to remove the shirt. 

Kogane moved back to get a good look at Goshiki. And boy what a sight did he make. 

Goshiki was panting harshly, his neck littered with bruises. His eyes were hooded and lips still swollen from their makeout session. 

“You're so gorgeous, 'Tomu, just look at you.” 

Kogane ran his hands all over Goshiki’s body, cupping his face and moving down to let his hands roam around the smooth, slightly defined torso. Kogane leaned down to softly kiss his torso. He kissed Goshiki all over his chest, sprinkling praises and hickies throughout while his hands reached down to take off Goshiki’s pants and underwear. 

He trailed kisses down to Goshiki’s cock, but purposefully missed it in order to reach the inner thighs. Goshiki whined but that turned into a moan when Kogane bit him. 

“You're so pretty, 'Tomu.” 

Bite. 

“You make the best sounds, god, they make me go crazy.”

Lick. 

“Such a beautiful body.” 

Kiss.

“What a pretty cock.” 

Kogane licks Goshiki’s cock and swipes his tongue over the head, making Goshiki squirm and moan. He tried moving his hips up for some friction but was stopped by the hands pinning him down by the waist.

“K-Kanji, please...” 

“Tell me, 'Tomu, tell me what you want.” 

“Cum.. I wanna... I need to cum Kanji, please...” 

Kogane kept sucking on the cockhead like it was a lollipop, driving Goshiki insane. He kept whining and begging. After a few torturous minutes, Kogane moved back a bit before moving in to take Goshiki’s whole length in one fell swoop. 

Goshiki choked at the sensation and his hands shot down to grab Kogane’s hair and pull at it. Kogane moaned at the rough treatment, sending vibrations down his dick. Kogane hollowed out his cheeks before bobbing his head to suck Goshiki’s dick. Goshiki kept moaning and pulling on Kogane’s hair, which just spurred him to be even more rough. 

“K-Kanji... I'm gonna... I-” 

Kogane could see how close Goshiki was getting, not to mention how close he was himself, he changed up his rhythm. 

Goshiki was fisting the sheets, anything to dull his mind of the intense pleasure he was feeling. Kogane had a way of unravelling him with the slightest of actions. It used to scare him at first, to be undone so quickly but he's come to love the feeling of leaving it all in Kogane’s hands. To just let him take the lead, to sit back and just feel pleasure coursing through his veins. 

A particularly harsh suck and Goshiki came with a choked moan. He shot his load in Kogane’s mouth, who drank in as much as he could, with some cum dribbling out. He let go of the cock with a pop and sat on his knees to breathe again. Goshiki was panting harshly, his head was sideways but eyes facing the cum on Kogane’s mouth. He noticed the stare and proceeded to wipe the cum on his thumb before licking it clean with his tongue. 

Goshiki let out a small whine at the lewd act and smoothed his hair over, doing something just so his mind can get out of the haze that Kogane put him in. 

He felt the bed shift and opened one of his eyes to see Kogane walking to the bathroom. He closed his eyes again, taking the moment to breathe. He heard the sound of water running accompanied by the muted noises of cupboards being rummaged through. 

He barely registered Kogane picking him up but he did regain complete consciousness when he was gently put into a hot bath that smelt of vanilla and blueberries. Kogane probably used one of the bath salts that Goshiki loved to buy (hoard). 

Kogane got in to sit with his back leaning against the tub. He brought Goshiki to nestle in between his thighs, back to his chest. Goshiki jostled around a little before comfortably leaning back. Kogane wrapped his left hand over Goshiki’s waist and with his right, grabbed a loofah to gently lather. 

Goshiki hummed in content at the tender way Kogane was taking care of him. He trailed butterfly kisses all over Goshiki’s neck, making him giggle just a tiny bit.  
“'Tomu, you're so wonderful,” Kogane softly praised, still leaving butterfly kisses and gently scrubbing him with the loofah. 

“Such a good boy for me,” he murmured against Goshiki’s neck, tickling him slightly.  
Goshiki giggles and giddily adds in an equally soft voice, “I am good.” 

“So good for me,” Kogane moves the hand that was wrapped around Goshiki’s waist to hold his chin, turning it so he faces him.

“God, I love you so much.” 

Goshiki’s heart melts at the sincerity of Kogane’s words and the tender expression in his eyes. He leans up so his lips are barely brushing Kogane’s.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh....hey ig????? lmao brain went brr after writing this.
> 
> Editor:  
> @chxrii.cxla on Instagram
> 
> Also, follow me on my Instagram  
> @fan_girlconfessions


End file.
